


traces of art on your sun-kissed skin

by goldenhoseok (smileflower)



Category: GOT7
Genre: & youngjae also works as a tattoo artist, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, jaebum has a huge crush on youngjae since forever, youngjae & jaebum are colllege students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflower/pseuds/goldenhoseok
Summary: jaebum's resolution this year is the same old as his previous year but with a new addition of two things : 1. Get a tattoo (that he'd promised himself to get since years ago)2. Get a date / boyfriend (preferably with choi youngjae, his crush since 2nd year of college that hestillhavent made a move on)





	traces of art on your sun-kissed skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so um this happens bc i suddenly remembered that choi youngjae had tattoos and we dont know how many he have !! and we (probably) never got to see them ㅠㅠ 
> 
> also pls let me know if u have ideas for jaebum's tattoo design bc i couldnt think of a cool one thank u
> 
> oh & pls forgive me or let me know if theres anything wrong with the whole tattoos thing bc i dont have it,, & never experienced it, so yeah.

He'd always thought that tattoos were cool. Ever since Jaebum was in highschool he saw people in movies that had sick tattoos all over their arms and bodies and they _always_ _look_ _badass_. Getting a tattoo was one of the things he listed in the bucket list in his head once he's legal to do so.

He's in college now and technically he's legal to get his tattoo of his dreams since three years ago, but he always put it off later, and, it wasnt because he's scared, he's just, _anxious_. Whenever he's one step away from enetering the tattoo parlor he started having thoughts like " what if i regret it" or " what if the tattoo artist did a terrible job and i have to live my whole life wearing a long sleeve shirt even when im at the beach in summer, and _oh_ _god_ , how am i gonna get laid after a botched tattoo " and he always, _always_ retreats back to the path he came from. 

\--

Jaebum doesnt know where this feeling came from, he just suddenly feels the urge that he's ready to get a tattoo know more than ever. Maybe its because of Mark getting a new tattoo beneath his collarbone to add to his collection after his tattoo on the back of his leg.  
He talked about this matter with his friends a lot of time already. Mark always tell him "It hurts a lot, like a bitch. Im not gonna sugarcoat it and i actually almost fainted when i got my first tattoo but it looks great so just do it, i guess" and all Jaebum thinks is Mark isnt really that helpful. Jackson on the other hand pesters him to do a lot of research and goes on about his own fear of needles instead "I read somewhere that someone fainted for the whole session!! And there's even a risk of getting infection, Jaebum, _infection_. Why would someone even put needles on their skin for fun? ". But he still listens to Jackson, ( on the research part).

Like every other people getting a tattoo for the first time, (except drunk people or those with poor life choices, maybe) he went to google and looked up the pain levels, after care, and things to look out for. But the only problem left is looking for a professional tattoo artist around his area.

He was still undecided on that matter so he went on a forum and typed out his enquiries and suggestions for a trusty artist.

 

\--

Choi Youngjae have never looked so hot. Jaebum is sure about this because he stares at him a lot. Not in a creepy way, its just that Youngjae just have this aura that attracts Jaebum to zone out whenever he spots him. As much as Jaebum is smitten around Youngjae, he doesnt have the guts to ask him out on a date like Jackson and Mark suggests. He doesnt want to break off the friendship they had if Youngjae turned him down. Though he's sure they're far from friends. They just had this little unspoken tradition ; Jaebum majors in music production while Youngjae is an art major. Every tuesday and friday morning they walked past each other on the way to class and they greet each other with "good morning"s and little talks and sometimes when Youngjae came to the cafe while Jaebum is on his shift, he would give him a free cookie. 

Jaebum was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch when he saw Youngjae. Youngjae was just wearing a usual t-shirt with sweatpants and that would've been normal but his _hair_. It was wet and messy like he just got out from the shower and when Jaebum got closer he can see his skin is still glistening a bit.

"Oh, Jaebum hyung what are you doing here?" Youngjae asked, flashing his usual bright smile. Jaebum thought he resembles the sun when he does that.

"Hey Youngjae, i was gonna grab some lunch" Jaebum answered. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sorry hyung, maybe next time". Jaebum felt a little bit disappointed but he hopes it doesnt show on his face. "Actually i just got back from the gym, and my work starts in an hour so im pretty tired right now. But i would love to join you some other time" continued Youngjae.

Jaebum's ear perked at the word gym. 'That's a really bad topic to talk about' he thought. Now he's never gonna get the image of sweaty Youngjae, drenched with his own sweat, a serious look on his face while he's lifting weights and bench pressing out of his head. Jaebum is pretty sure he is drooling right now.

He's still thinking of Youngjae's arms and wether or not he have abs when he registers that Youngjae's mouth is moving and then it stopped. Jaebum doesnt get one bit of what Youngjae is saying but he looks like he's waiting for an answer so Jaebum just smiles and nods his head. Apparently that must be the correct reaction since the younger beamed at him and excuses himself to go home. 

\--

Right after dinner with his two annoying foreigner roommates, he checked his phone and saw that he had a notification.

It was from the forum yesterday. Seems like he got a reply from a user named ars_333.

He was pretty helpful. Giving him detailed explanation about getting tattoos for the first time and he even linked him a few websites for more infos. He was about to say thank you to ars_333 when he realises there's another reply underneath it, apparently posted just 2 minutes ago.

ars_333 : oh yea if youre looking for a tattoo parlor near your area you should head to Got Tattoos. I work there as an artist myself, you can just ask for Ars. or if you wanna pick other tattoo artists that works here it fine too, since theyre all talented :) 

'He's a tattoo artist,huh ?', Jaebum thought. 

He clicked on his profile expecting to see buff, punk-ish looking guy with inked body but instead this guy had a cute chibi drawing of a baby bird holding a torchlight or something as his profile picture and his profile is full of pretentious hipster quotes written in a different language about art ,or whatever.

The first thing Jaebum thought is, 'no thanks, this guy seems like an annoying hipster wannabe thats probably only a part-timer at a tattoo parlor. I bet he only knows how to ink roses and skulls'.

But still, he went deeper in ars_333 profile along with the tattoo parlor's website and founds out that he really shouldnt judge a book by its cover because, _damn_. The tattoos were realy impressive. He made a mental apology to ars_333 in his head and maybe when he's getting his tattoo done he'll bring over a cup of coffee as a sign of gratitude (and apology, but ars doesnt have to know about that).

Some of ars_333's portfolio and his client's review seems promising enough so before Jaebum could talk himself out of it again, he shoots him a personal message to set up the appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna divide this fic into 2 chapters !! so uh watch out for that one (*´꒳`*)
> 
> oh & also talk to me!! i love hearing your thoughts on my works or constructive criticism since im not an english native speaker,, ♡♡
> 
> my tumblr : @hoseokjjn  
> twitter : @honeygyeom (got7 acc) // @pjmgguk (bts acc)  
> asianfanfics.com : @goldenhoseok  
> curiouscat : @goldenhoseok


End file.
